Femininity
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: In WWII woman were sent overseas as spies. This story is about a young woman by the name of Rosalie Delacour. She's sent to work as a spy for Easy Company. She falls in love with a certain medic plus another couple is revealed. RoexOC and WintersxNixon
1. New addition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Band of Brothers alas it's sad but true. I do however own Rosalie Delacour, Winters Nix Roe (when she comes in) and Rolf Delacour.**

**Author's Note: I know people have problems with slash in this category. Some of you will think I have no respect for the men who served in this company. You are wrong. I have nothing but respect for these men. Both my grandpas served in WWII and my own dad served in Vietnam and the Persian Gulf War. These men deserve respect. I only put the slash in there cause there needed to be something taboo in the story to make it interesting.**

Chapter 1- New addition

My mind was filled with thoughts of fulfilling my duty to my country. My name is Rosalie Delacour. My father had been a French immigrant while my mother had been a German immigrant when they were teenagers so I had been raised with a French and German background. I was fluent in both and could produce both accents well. I'd volunteered at the first moment it was announced that people who could speak either French or German were needed to be used as spies. I was an unmarried woman of twenty with no fiancé to account for and I was considered a burden to my parents. I decided serving my country was the best way to make something of myself. My twin brother Rolf was serving as a medic in the army and I wanted my parents to have my name to honor as well. I was now currently in Holland on my way to meet up with my first assignment. I was to accompany the 101st also know as Easy company.

I was supposed to be reporting to a Major Richard Winters for my assignment. I waited patiently for him and his unit to arrive. I waited a full hour before they were to arrive. I waited for them to set up headquarters till I reported to him. I was finally reverted to his headquarters by a member of the Dutch resistance. I was greeted immediately by a few officers before reaching Winters.

My first image of him was that he was handsome in a rugged sort of way. He seemed to be about four years older than me older than me but anyone in his presence wouldn't be able to help sense the true leadership and authority that leaked from him. He seemed to be one of high respect among his soldiers and anyone near him. I couldn't help but feel insignificant in front of this man.

When he finally looked towards me I noticed his gray-blue eyes were filled with exhaustion but he smiled at me kindly and asked in a gentle voice, "What can I do for you miss?"

I took a moment before I replied, "My name is Miss Rosalie Delacour! I've been sent to your unit to work as a spy. I'm fluent in both French and German due to both my parents being immigrants. My assignment is to be of help with intelligence by crossing lines to get information without endangering your own men. What is my first job, sir?"

The Major called for a man by the name of Nix to come in. In came a man about the same age as Winters but in contrast to Winters somewhat neat looking red hair and clean shaven face "Nix" had tousled dark brown hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. Nethertheless he was good looking. His rugged looks made him look older than he probably was.

He greeted Winters with a friendly hello before noticing I was standing there. He looked confused and asked Winters who I was and what I was doing there. Winters explained everything I'd told him. The man known as Nix turned towards me and introduced himself as Captain Lewis Nixon head of Intelligence in the 101st. I in turn introduced myself and asked what my first assignment was going to be.

He gave a chuckle before turning to Winters and saying, "She's pretty feisty. I like the sound of her. She could play the perfect part of a French refugee or a German speaking civilian if her background speaks well for her. I like her but I wonder how the men will take to having a woman around. I trust the men but I wouldn't put it past one of them to make a pass at her."

Winters paced a little bit before replying, "She'll share officer quarters for the time being and then we'll introduce her to the other men today. I'll bet it'll boost their morale quite a bit. When we're in the field she can help Roe. He can show her a bit of medic jobs and she can be his assistant for the time till we need her for her specific job. Do you agree Nix?"

"For now it's the only option we have. You'll have to kick a couple of officers out of their bunks to give her some privacy. I'd suggest Buck and Speirs. They'd take it the easiest and wouldn't gripe too much."

He then turned back to me, looked me up and down, chuckled and said to Winters, "I think even Speirs or Roe would follow her around like love struck puppies. Don't you think so Dick?"

Dick turned slightly and said, "I suppose so." He motioned for Nix to come closer to him. They started whispering but I could hear most of what they said.

Dick said, "Quit acting like a teenage boy. I'll have to deal with that sooner or later with the men and I don't need it from you too. Besides I know what you're up to. You have jealousy written all over your face and voice and I'm here to tell you it won't work. Go get your kicks somewhere else! Then we'll talk tonight about the certain situation. Got it Nix?"

Nixon just shook his head and said, "Fine Dick! But nothing's going on tonight. You may outrank me but I still know what hits the hardest towards your pride."

They turned back to me. I was busy staring off into space pretending not to listen to them whisper when Dick got my attention and told me to follow him and Nix to what would be my room. We walked out quietly towards a room with two men in it. One of the men was bulky and had the whitest blonde hair I'd ever seen. He looked a little worse for wear but had a smile on his face despite it. The other man on the other hand spelled mystery. He was tall and lean with barely visible dark hair. He was stern and unyielding in his expression. He gave me the creeps along with an air of respect for him. I shuddered at the fact of getting on the wrong side of him.

Winters introduced them to me quickly. I learned the blonde guy was Lieutenant Lynn "Buck" Compton and the dark haired one was named Lieutenant Ronald Speirs. Winters told them who I was and I introduced myself to them. The one called Buck shook my hand and welcomed me to Easy Company. He told me not to mind Speirs that he always acted like he had something up his butt.

I chuckled at that while Speirs just rolled his eyes and said a brief hi before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. Buck followed his lead slowly and took the time to say bye and good luck to me. I had a feeling I would get along with him quickly.

After I was settled in Winters told me Nixon would be the one to introduce me to the other officers and some of the men. I sat my stuff down and followed Nixon out the door. He seemed pretty okay with introducing me to the others. I instantly fell in with the men. They did look at me with some interest but not obsessively. I was able to joke around with them casually.

They asked me about my personal life and my family. I told them about my parents and about my twin brother Rolf who was a medic in the U.S. Army stationed over in the Pacific. I told them about living in Pennsylvania in which they commented that was ironic that I came from Pennsylvania where Winters was from as well. I chuckled at that since I'd thought I'd detected an accent but I couldn't tell. I'd have some connection towards him so I could actually strike conversation up with him about it. It would be nice to have someone who was from familiar surroundings.

The men seemed intent to making me laugh and feel comfortable with them. The young soldiers were only a year or two older than I was and I could fall in line with their interests. The men talked to me about everything from college to movies to my own hobbies. I was content listening to their stories and making some comments here and there. Every time they used profanity they would apologize while I just told them I was used to it by now and I even used some swear words myself even though most were in either French or German. They would try to get me to use some but I refused. I only used them in irritation. They tried for the rest of the evening to get me to use at least one. Everything from dirty jokes to stories of girls they'd been with. I came close a few times but went with my better judgment. I finally told them that I'd probably do it in times of stress and they could wait for those times.

They just laughed at that and I soon joined in until Nixon came over and said to the men, "I can't have you pestering this young lady. I've been instructed by Lieutenant Winters to introduce this young lady to Roe and Spina for some basic medical training so she'll have some things to help with while we're on the front lines and she isn't being needed to cross enemy lines for information! Now follow me Miss Delacour!"

I said goodbye to the men before following Nixon to meet the medics of Easy Company. I could tell so far that things would be bearable with these men.


	2. Meeting Roe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Band of Brothers. I also don't mean any disrespect to the real men. I'm basing this on HBO's production and the actor's portrayals of the men.**

Chapter 2- Meeting Roe

I was nervous about meeting the medics. I'd heard stories that they were the most respected men in Easy and saw worse things than even the other soldiers. I wasn't totally off my mark. When we arrived at the aid station my first impression of Roe was that he was a distant man.

We were looking into the room where the two medics of Easy were sitting. He wasn't bad looking- with his short dark hair and deep eyes-but he held an air of coldness so powerful I couldn't help stopping in my tracks.

Nix just chuckled and said, "Doc won't hurt you! He's great at his job. You'll learn a lot from him. He's a nice guy once you get to know him. If I got hit I'd want him taking care of me. Maybe you could work some of your female magic and get him to warm up a bit and lose some of his inner tension. You could be good for him! Now Spina on the other hand is a handful. Roe is a tough guy to deal with that guy. He's a good medic but more of a light heart. Alas, you'll learn from both of them and be ready to use your knowledge in the field. Now, do you know your way back to the officer quarters?"

I nodded and he told me to get to know the medics before reporting back to the officer quarters. I slowly approached Doc Roe and Doc Spina who were sitting at a table smoking and shooting the breeze. Spina looked like a little kid trapped into an adult's body with the only sign of maturity in the center of his gaze.

I coughed loudly to get their attention. Both men looked up and I saw them both take a second glance. I took a deep breath and asked, "Medics Roe and Spina?"

Roe nodded while Spina smiled and replied, "For you I'd be anything you want, but I can settle for Ralph Spina. That irritable, unsocial, yet handsome fellow sitting next to me is Eugene Roe. But as most call him Gene or Doc. Ain't that right Gene?"

Roe just nodded and took another drag on his cigarette. Spina just chuckled and asked, "What's your name kiddo and why do we the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm Rosalie Delacour and I've been sent to get to know you since I'll be under your tutelage along with Roe's. Before you ask I'm not in WAC or a nurse. I'm with Special Ops to work with Intelligence and while I'm on the line my job is to work with you unless I'm needed to go info gathering. So I'm your assistant of sorts."

Before Spina could respond Roe asked without looking up, "Why do we have to be your babysitter? Why can't you just leave this war to the men and stay home or if you must be a part of the effort become a nurse. I don't need no lass to interfere with my duties." With that Roe walked off without a sound.

I just stood there in anger and shock while Spina said, "I am soo sorry about that! He's usually grumpy but not that grumpy. The Great Ragin' Cajun strikes again. I don't know what's going on with him. I guess southern values still live on in his persona. I hope for your sake he doesn't take it too far cause I'd love to work with you and teach you but he's a better medic than me by far. Just prove him wrong! I've actually got to go check on the men and you need to head back to your quarters. Do need me to walk you over there or do you know the way?"

"I know the way. Go check on the men! I'll report to you tomorrow morning before we set out. I'll deal with Roe then. He'll learn I'm not a helpless southern belle. I'll do anything to prove him wrong!" With that I walked out to go towards the Officer quarters full of determination. I'd prove Roe wrong even if I died trying.

**Author's Note: I'm finally able to post this chapter. I hope you like it and reviews are loved. I'd also love to thank my beta Scratchy Wilson. I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. Any mistakes found afterwards are my fault not hers. Thanks again for reading! – Valkyrie-Chick -**


End file.
